


Teacher's Pet

by Hc5454



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Student Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hc5454/pseuds/Hc5454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony attends Shield High and finds out that he has a MAJOR crush on his teacher and he has no idea how to take on this. His teacher is even coming over for dinner! Steve Rogers is just a regular History teacher that is trying to help his student, Tony Stark, in his crazy life not knowing that his student has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Stony thing, but I added some Ironfrost. Sorry if there are some errors I didn't mean to. I had to quickly edit the first part in science. Loki is hiding his gender in this so we kept on typing she instead of she. It was so he could cross dress and the kids have to wear uniforms, no one knows that he is a guy except Thor and their relationship is a secret too.

Tony woke up at the sound of his stupid alarm clock again, it was Wednesday. The week was suppose to go fast! It hasn't been. The brunette teen groaned and flopped out of bed, his legs barely supporting him. He grabbed his uniform and went straight to the bathroom taking a nice long warm shower. He got out, quickly dried and dressed, fixing his hair. He brushed his teeth, even though he hated the taste of mint with his orange juice. He grabbed his school bag and walked down stairs half awake by now. He couldn't even remember passing his dad in the hall when he sat down to eat breakfast he was welcomed with freshly made buttermilk chocolate chip waffles.  
"Jarvis has I ever told you how much I love you?" Tony asked finally awake with the first bite.  
"Everytime you eat a meal sir," Jarvis said watching Tony.  
"Well it is true I want to marry you one day," Tony smiled and sipped his orange juice.  
"By any chance do we have any chocolate milk?" Tony asked.  
"Sergeant Barnes finished it off last night, sorry sir it is on my shopping list so when you are at school I will buy you more," Jarvis said double checking the list.  
Tony smiled and nodded eating another bite.

Steve Rogers was at school earlier than most of the other teachers. He liked being on time to make sure he had everything ready for the lesson that day. He was the American History teacher and he absolutely loved teaching it. Most of the time the students were interested in his lessons. Sometimes in his free periods, he was asked to help with the art classes. It seemed that Steve knew more about art than the actual teachers did. He got finished with his lesson plans for the week and sat back at his desk, waiting for more people to arrive.

Tony kissed his dad and then was driven to school by Bucky, he was always early because Bucky was a teacher and also his dad's fiancé.  
"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" Bucky asked.  
Tony shook his head, "Doesn't appeal to me."  
Bucky sighed, "Let's cut to the chase you are failing American History, I got Steve to agree to tutor you after school."  
"Who?"  
"Mr. Rogers.”  
"The guy with the show? I thought he died," Tony laughed.  
Bucky pulled into school. "No your history teacher," Bucky said shaking his head.  
"I hate that guy he is so boring, and he doesn't even know how to work the projector," Tony whinnied

Steve was walking through the halls to pass the time. He passed the front entrance and saw Bucky's car. Bucky is his best friend so naturally he would want to spend time with him. He ran out and grinned at his friend, "Hello Bucky!" The fact that he didn't see Tony made it perfectly okay to Steve to hug his friend spontaneously. It was a well deserved hug since Steve barley saw him anymore because of Howard.

"Hey Steve," Bucky said returning the hug.  
Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "Speak of the devil."  
Bucky heard Tony and slapped him in the back if the head, then spoke, "I should be returning back to my usual class schedule soon, we just have a little bit more unpacking then I will be back to work. I am glad that they are letting me use my sick days for this. Also thank you for taking some time out of your day to help Tony out."  
Tony rolled his eyes again not seeing the point and waited to find a friend to break from the conversation from.

"We'll he needs to bring his grade up. I just can't have someone failing my class." Steve said, looking down on Tony. Then he looked back up at Bucky, "We will have to do something together sometime. I've really missed seeing you. But if you are busy with Howard we don't have to." He knew that since Bucky was getting married soon he would have his schedule full. Steve was just afraid of Bucky forgetting him.

Tony just shrugged he didn't think it was a main class so he didn't really care or pay attention. He turned his head and saw Thor and his sister Loki.  
"Well I have to go to people I know," Tony said.  
Bucky grabbed Tony by the collar, "Bring up your grade or I will tell your father. Have a good day."  
Tony nodded, "See ya." He ran off to his friends.  
Bucky looked at Steve with a smile, "Come over for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on anything." Steve said. He already knew that Tony wasn't very fond of him and he only talked to Howard once.  
Thor smiled at Tony, "Hello Tony! How are you doing?"  
Loki didn't care much for greetings and just asked, "Can I copy your science homework?"

"You won't be, you will be our first guest sense Howard proposed, besides I miss you and it will give Howard a reason to get out of his lab," Bucky sighed. "He is always in that damn lab and he won't let me go in."  
Tony rolled his eyes and got out his science homework and handed it to Loki, "I want it back before third, Clint needs to copy it too. And terrible actually I just found out that after school I have to have tutoring with mister stars and stripes. Apparently I am failing that class." Tony shrugged.  
"Sorry Steve, Tony forgot his glasses, I will be back," Bucky said running over to Tony and rubbed his hair, "Hey squirt you forgot your glasses."  
"Don't call me squirt! I am not that short! It isn't my fault I skipped some grades!" Tony yelled fixing his hair and took his glasses jamming them into his bag.  
"Tony," Bucky growled.  
"Fine, I am sorry," Tony groaned.  
"Better," Bucky smiled and kissed the top of Tony's head. "Steve is also having dinner with us tonight, so please be polite," Bucky said going back to his friend.  
Tony groaned again hating his life so much at the moment, and Loki saw that… he was going to get destroyed.

Steve looked over at Tony and sighed, "I take it he's not happy that I'm coming to dinner. Of all my students it's his father you're going to be marrying. I mean, no offense, but it is awkward if you do invite me over like this. He's going to be glaring at me the whole time I know it."  
Loki grinned over at Tony, "Squirt? That is cute. I think I will have to use that constantly. Well squirt, I'm off to copy your homework. You coming Thor?"  
"No, I think I will stay with Tony." The tall blonde responded. He smiled over at Tony and then asked, "So does he call you squirt a lot?"

Bucky sighed, "Sorry Steve, but I love Howard. Maybe you and Tony can become friends? I will talk to him later about it. You might want to go to your classroom before class starts. I will be back to work on Monday, I hope you can hold on to that. I hope my classes miss me." Bucky smiled and got in the car.  
"S-Shut up!" Tony yelled at Loki with a small blush then looked up at Thor. "Yeah he does, and also munchkin. He watches the Wizard of Oz too much. Besides I am not that short… am I?" Tony asked now starting to worry.

Steve waved to Bucky, "Wait, what time should I come over tonight?" 

"Come around 4:30-5:00 tonight, remember I am at the mansion now not the apartment," Bucky reminded Steve, waved and drove off.

Steve nodded and then rushed off to his classroom. He walked in and saw that many of his students beat him there which wasn't very often. Of course he knew that Tony would probably be late as usual. 

Thor looked down on Tony and said, "Well, I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. I'm taller than everyone so of course you are short to me. Maybe ask someone like Clint... But of course he might make a short joke... Bruce. Definitely Bruce. He won't be sarcastic or make fun of you. I'd talk to him. We should start heading to class now."

Tony nodded, "Yeah we should, and in my defense I did skip a lot of grades… it isn’t my fault I am a genius, does coffee stunt growth or something? Because that might be my problem. Drinking too much coffee." Tony and Thor walked to their class, "Will your sister be calling at for the rest of my life."

Thor shrugged, "Well she may forget eventually but for a few weeks... Just don't count on her forgetting." He noticed Tony's lunch still in hand and asked, "I take it you still need to go to your locker. Have you gotten a detention for being late before?"  
Tony nodded, “Yeah I have, it isn’t really anything though. I don’t want you to be late so I will meet you in class, how about that?” Tony saw the time and just put his lunch in his bag, “Or I can go before second period, I don’t want anymore time with our teacher than I already have to do... but then again... Thor I will see you in class, maybe about 30 minutes after the bell rings.” 

"Tony, you really should get to class at a decent time. I will stay with you until we go to class. So if you're late, I'm late." Thor said. He didn't want Tony to be late again and he didn't want him to purposely annoy Steve. The bell had already rung and Steve was taking attendance. He sighed, knowing that Tony would be late but now Thor is too. He thought he could depend on Thor but apparently not.

"Wow Thor, you really are a good friend," Tony said as they got to his locker. He crammed everything into the top shelf, placed his lunch randomly on some papers and grabbed his books for history. The two boys to the the classroom and Tony grinned. "Are you fine with me making a random entrance in. It has to be special, we just have to wait for the right time," Tony said right outside the door to the classroom when he felt it open behind him, "Fuck my life..."

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Odinson. Care to explain why you both are late?" Steve asked with a stern look, leaning against the door frame.  
Thor immediately got a concerned look and said, "Well, I just accompanied Tony to his locker so he wouldn't be later than usual. I'm sorry, Mr. Rogers. I will take a detention."  
For Thor, the teacher's face softened, "It's okay. This is your first time being late so I'll let you off with a warning."

“I know what you are going to do, yell at me give me a detention then tell my father’s fiancé and then he will tell my dad then I will get yelled at even more later. Truth be told, I am only failing your class because I honestly I don’t think it is a main course I shouldn’t be all that worried about. It is just history what is so special about that? You can yell at me or give me looks all day or at dinner tonight I honestly don’t care I will probably just be playing with Jarvis any how,” Tony explained like he rehearsed it a million times before and walked forward running into Steve’s chest.

"I will put you in detention for the rest of the year if you keep that up. Now you better show me some respect. Now, off you go. Take your seats, the both of you." Steve ordered, not wanting to deal with any of Tony's bullshit.  
Thor nodded and shuffled to his seat with guilt. He didn't want either him or Tony to be getting in trouble even if Tony already was.  
"Oh, and I don't have to tell Mr. Barnes to tell your dad when I can talk to him face to face." Steve said.

“I guess we will have to see about that, because he is not so friendly when it comes to- oh wait you don’t want to hear any of my bullshit I guess you will just have to find out by yourself later tonight,” Tony shrugged and fell into his seat not really caring at all. He had a feeling that his dad would be calling any second now. He does that. “Just wear something nice, Jarvis is making a special dinner, 10 years since my mother’s death.” Once Tony thought about it, he was upset about how he didn’t have his mother with him any more, and another thought came across his mind; his teacher was really warm when he ran into him, the comforting kind.

"Well, that's enough of that. And now for the lesson." Steve said, going to the board and turning on the projector, as if to flaunt it in Tony's face. Sure he spent most of his morning practicing but hey, he got it. He was continuing through his favorite unit, World War II. Out of all history, this was by far the most interesting. He knew so much about it that he might as well have been there.

Tony rolled his eyes and was staring into space, he could careless about the subject at hand so he started to draw some blueprints. He didn't know what for, then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the message and it was his dad of course. It went straight to trash without looking at it and continued to draw the blueprints. American Government was a more important class than history. In Tony's mind.

Steve was so caught up in teaching that he didn't see Tony drawing or on his phone. He just loved the war with a burning passion. If there was one thing he wanted to do more than talk about how Hitler was killing all the Jews was to be there to stop the dictator himself. Thinking about Hitler reminded himself of something, "I know you all have been looking forward to this. Here are the permission slips, we're going to be going into more detail about the Holocaust tomorrow. If you're wondering why the permission slips, I'll tell you. It's so the over protective parents can not sign them and keep their precious babies blissfully unaware about what really happened." He passed all of the slips around the room and then returned to teaching.

'Great a whole day with Mr. Rogers now…' Tony said in his head. He didn't pay attention anymore and before he knew it class was over, now was home room. He notice everyone starting to talk. For once he actually felt bad for his teacher always being late and talking back. He stood up and went to his teacher, "Hey Mr. Rogers." Tony started he didn't know what else to say. Tony never apologized before. He gulped not knowing how this was suppose to go if he should just blurt out what was on his mind or I he should make a joke and sit down. It was too late to back out now.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Steve asked, looking over at him. He was expecting some stupid smart ass comment on how useless this class was. He could see that Tony's expression was a little bit confused. Maybe be just wasn't sure what sort of insult to give him. Whatever it would be, Steve would be ready.

"I- Uhh… I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just have a lot going on. I didn't mean to come in late and disrupt your class. I am sorry, also Thank you for the extra help," Tony said sincerely then thought.  
"Also don't call me Mr. Stark I am not my dad and I don't want to be called like him. I will take my name and that is final in exchange I will always be on class on time and bring up my grade," Tony negotiated.

Maybe he wasn't ready for everything. He definitely wasn't prepared for an apology. After a few moments in stunned silence he shook out of it. "Yes of course. What made you have a change in heart?" He was very curious why Tony was suddenly acting like a model student. I was actually pretty concerning considering that almost everyday he came in late holding a cup of coffee and not even caring if he was interrupting anything.

Tony stared blankly not knowing what he was suppose to say. He thought, and thought, and thought, and thought about his teacher. Nice and warm, extremely muscular, crystal blue eyes that looked like an ocean, and perfect blonde soft looking hair. Not to mention his smooth voice. Tony finally spoke, "Dunno. Maybe it was about what you said and the permission slips. Honestly I couldn't say it any better my self." That was a lie, what he really wanted to say was, 'I think I may love you…' Then he stared at his teacher's lips wanting to lean up to them and kiss them gently, but he didn't.

"Well how ever that affected your attitude, I'm glad. Thank you, Tony." Steve said, smiling at his student. Hopefully that he wasn't just messing around about being sorry. "You will still have to serve your detentions. But as long as you do your homework and come to class on time you won't get any more. Got that?"

Tony nodded, "Yes sir, should I come right after school for the extra help or what?" Tony honestly didn't care he was was watching his teacher not paying attention to anything. He was just so dreamy. God his smile was gorgeous, no one could ever match that smile in a million year. He just wished for Steve to smile for ever, for the rest of his life and all of eternity.

"Well maybe tomorrow since there is the dinner tonight. But I'm just glad you've had a change in heart." Steve said to Tony. He couldn't help but notice how the boy was staring at him in a way that made him feel a little bit uncomfortable. He didn't know why but it just seemed a bit... weird.

Tony nodded, "Okay." The bell for students to go to go to second period, "Well ...see you then." Tony said going back to his seat to grab his bag then went over to Thor, "Sorry about this morning. Let's just get to glass and see if your sister is done with copying my science homework yet."

"Well I have to go halfway across the school for my next class. I'm afraid Loki's locker isn't on my way. You will have to go on your own. And don't worry about this morning. I didn't get in trouble so that's all that matters." Thor said. He walked out of the classroom with Tony and departed with him to get to his next class.

Tony said goodbye to Thor then ran to his locker and put his stuff away then got his next two classes stuff then ran to Loki's locker, but fell onto her. Tony opened his eyes seeing himself in Loki. "Sorry!" Tony stood up and helped Loki up. "I didn't mean to. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Just watch where you are going." Loki growled, opening her locker. She grabbed her stuff and said, "I gave Clint your homework. So don't pester me about it." After closing her locker, Loki fixed her clothes nervously and then put her books in her backpack. "Okay, let's leave."

"Okay, I have a feeling that everyone is just going to play hot potato with my homework. I am not going to have fun with that," Tony sighed walking with Loki to their next class, which was math. "What is so bad about the homework? Can't you do it by yourself or do you really have trouble. Or are you just too lazy?"

"Both. I'm not good at science and I didn't want to look up anything in the book. Plus I heard it was being collected today so I wanted to get all of the answers correct." Loki said, hating doing any work for herself. Best have personal slaves do it for you. 

"Oh well I will do anything for a girl, especially such a pretty one," Tony said ruffling Loki's hair and laughed. "I can't say that seriously I am sorry! I am dying right now!" Tony wrapped his arm around his stomach laughing even harder.

Loki glared at Tony angrily, "Okay, one, you just messed up my hair. Damn bastard. And you technically just told me that I'm not a pretty girl. That is one of the most rude thing I've ever heard. At least everyone else thinks I'm pretty." She flipped her hair and fixed it, still angry at Tony.

"Well you didn't let me finish," Tony smiled and kissed Loki's cheek. "You are a beautiful girl, now come on math waits for no one, if you are lucky I may even let you cheat off my test." He grabbed Loki's arm and tried to pull him to the math room. He stopped seeing that he was going nowhere. He smiled and kissed Loki on the lips this time, "Is that what you wanted?"

Loki slapped Tony and said, "You're an asshole. Never ever do that again. God, go to class without me. I need to go disinfect myself." She didn't really mean that but she was only really used to having Thor kiss her. She then slapped Tony on the other cheek for good measure and then another time on the back of his head. Then Loki was satisfied, "Okay. Forget disinfecting, we're even. Let's go."

Tony smiled and laughed, "You liked it and you know it." Then tiny rubbed the back of his head, "You pack a hard punch, but not as much as Natasha. I don't think I know a single man that can hit as hard as her… except for Thor, no one can beat him. Now come one we should get to math or we will be late. You can also cheat off my test I honestly down care a single bit." Tony shrugged and walked to class with Loki.

"I will don't worry. I don't even understand math. It's all a bunch of jumbled numbers. What's the point?" Loki asked with a huff. She just wanted to curl up somewhere to read the new Homestuck updates. But nooo it was math time. At least her father wouldn't disown her for having bad grades. 

"I Honestly don't know, but I understand it," Tony said then took his seat, on time for once. Then he got out his math homework turning it in first then everyone else scrambled to turn it in once the bell rang. He did a few extra math problems to refresh him mind. Then waited for the test to be passed out, but he was a bit impatient.

Loki sat there, waiting for the test. With Tony's help she was going to ace this. And then maybe have time to read Homestuck afterward. 

Mr. Coulson, the math teacher, passed out the tests and tiny finished the test in a snap. But he turned each page after a few minutes for Loki to write everything down.

Loki copied everything down perfectly and smiled. A plus for her. She got up and turned the test in, then quickly sat back down, bringing her phone out. She smiled over at Tony and mouthed out a thanks.

Tony smiled and gave Loki a thumbs up then turned his test in after a few minutes. Tony took out his phone and saw that Bucky was texting him.  
You need a haircut -BB  
No I don't -TS  
Your dad said that you need a haircut -BB  
I am only the messenger -BB  
WHHHHHHYYYYYY??????? -TS  
Your hair is long and ragged I can't see your eyes -BB  
I will give you one when you get home -BB  
No crew cut -TS  
Deal -BB

Loki looked over and then took the phone. She just couldn't resist messing things up.  
Actually, I changed my mind. I want to grow it out. -TS  
Also, I will need some dresses to compliment my hair -TS  
Strapless, low cut. You know, stripper style ;) -TS

You are getting your haircut and that is final -BB  
I will talk to your dad about your dress fetish -BB  
He is sending his assistant out for some -BB  
she needs to know your dress size -BB

Bucky didn't know that it wasn't tony any more, because he still wasn't used to the whole technology thing, so if it said Tony Stark that was good enough for him.

Well, look at one of my shirt sizes and make it one smaller than that -TS  
I want it to squeeze my body in a way no woman (or man) can -TS  
I request to have it for dinner tonight. -TS

Loki was having so much fun, knowing that this could potentially ruin Tony's evening.

Okay Tony, we are going to have a talk about this later -BB  
Just don't freak out Steve and you have to wear it -BB  
It is rude spending your father's money and not using the thing -BB  
Any color in particular? -BB

Bucky honestly was going to talk to Tony about this, after dinner. He never thought tony would be into that stuff. Maybe Howard was right and needed more 'bonding time' together.

I want black with a hot pink lace -TS  
Maybe I should get a wig sometime -TS  
I have a friend, her hair is beautiful -TS  
I should get it like hers -TS  
Long sleek and black -TS

Loki was almost out of her chair laughing. This guy couldn't be serious. Either he's trolling back or he is the most gullible man on earth. Either way, it was going to ruin Tony's evening.

Anything else? -BB  
Oh Jarvis got you more chocolate milk -BB  
Sorry about drinking it -BB

Tony stared at Loki and whispered, "Can I have my phone back I was in a conversation here."

Loki looked over at Tony and said, "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything. Just getting revenge for you kissing me."  
I want something like fake boobs -TS  
Need something to fill the dress -TS  
Make them big I want to be someone's bitch -TS  
Don't worry about the milk, I will drink it all -TS  
Jarvis needs a proper French maid uniform -TS

Tony what is wrong with you -BB  
You are not getting fake boobs and you are not getting your butler a maid dress -BB  
He is perfectly happy with his suit -BB  
I am going to talk to Howard about this mess -BB

"I thought the hitting me was enough," Tony sighed.

 

Can I just use grapefruits? -TS  
They're pretty big -TS  
And I think Jarvis would look pretty -TS

"That was for kissing my cheek. This is for the lips." She said simply.

No you cannot get grapefruits -BB  
They are out of season anyway -BB  
You are not putting Jarvis in a dress -BB  
I am going to talk to Howard about this -BB

Well I bet Jarvis would like a dress -TS  
And I bet we can find some fruit that will resemble boobs! -TS  
Dad won't even care. -TS  
He doesn't love me -TS  
I am an unwanted child -TS  
:(( -TS

"Texting an extremely gullible man." Loki said, crossing her legs.

He does love you -BB  
An fine I will get the dress for Jarvis -BB  
And no fruit boobs! -BB

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

Doubt it -TS  
Thank you -TS  
Get rid of all the fruit -TS  
Gotta go -TS

Loki casually deleted all the evidence and said, "John Egbert."

"Lier who were you texting?" Tony asked demandingly.  
How did the test go? -BB

"Hold on, I think you have another message." Loki said, handing the phone to Tony.

"Thanks," Tony said taking the phone and read it.

Great aced it again, going to do extra credit to get bonus points tonight -TS  
Sounds good. I don't want to disturb any more of your class time -BB  
Bye -BB  
Adios -TS

"So who was that?" Loki asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"My dad's fiancé, Bucky. I like him, he is nice, but he can't replace my mother," Tony said looking down.

"Oh. Well at least you get someone. I'm not very fond of my dad. My mom is more tolerable." Loki said, starting to doodle on a piece of paper.

"And my dad hates me, no matter how much I tried to reach out to him as a child. I did everything to impress him, and yet he is never home," Tony sighed.

"My dad never said he hates me. I just have a feeling he does. He favors Thor more than me." Loki said, crossing her arms a bit angrily.

"Fathers favor sons over daughters, unless there is an only child. I was different my dad hated me, never told me he loved me not even hinted at liking me," Tony shrugged.

"Well he always pretended to treat us like equals when we were kids then his overall opinion started to show. He only just put up with me." Loki said, not wanting to get emotional but it was happening.

"Hey Loki are you okay? I am sorry for going back and forth about it. Maybe if you talk about it with someone instead of keeping your feelings bottled up you will feel better, because I know just talking right now is making me feel a little better.

"Well I've tried to talk about it with Thor but he always tells me that father loves me and doesn't favor him over me. He is such an oblivious oaf." Loki said, curling up in the seat.

"Well if you ever want to talk to me about it my door is always opened, except for tonight. Wait well, if you want to come over it is fine," Tony shrugged not really caring. The more the merrier, his dad won't show up any how.

"No me and Thor are doing something tonight. But just a question, is Mr. Rogers going to your house tonight?" Loki asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Yeah, coming for dinner, I don't know what time. All I know is that he had to cancel my tutoring because of it," Tony explained wondering why Loki asked that in the first place.

"He is quite the handsome one don't you agree? Probably one of the teachers who should've gone into modeling." Loki said, smirking over at Tony.

Tony smiled and sighed happily daydreaming now, while blushing and leaning against his hand. "Yeah he should have… underwear or swimsuit for sure…" Tony said softly. "I mean that is what most people would would think."

Loki smirked, knowing she was getting somewhere. "I bet he's got abs. With muscles like his there's now way he can't. Mmm~ How delicious would he look in a speedo?"

Tony smiled dreaming about when he walked into Mr. Rogers's chest. So warm, and strong, he would stay there forever. His blushing was brightening wanting the extra time with the teacher more than anything now, "Bucky can probably get him in one, and damn…"

"Have you ever wanted just to reach out and feel those muscles? I bet they'd feel rock hard. And his lips, pink and just longing for a kiss. I wonder what it would be like to just run your fingers through his soft blonde hair while staring into his crystal blue eyes." Loki said in a low voice to Tony. She now knew about his massive crush on the history teacher.

Tony bit his lip dreaming about it then shook the thought out of his head, it didn't go away. He started to get a boner for the history teacher. His history teacher. Tony started to move his mouth, but nothing was coming out of it. He tried to speak again, and the same results then he turned to Loki with a serious deep blush, "S-Shut up. I-I already ran into his chest… he was so warm… wait. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm pointing out how sexy he is and you're practically melting. I had no idea you're gay. And for a teacher. How old are you again, 8?" Loki snickered, eyeing Tony's pants. Damn he was pretty hard.

"I didn't know I was until today, too. I am 15 for your information, my dad would only let me skip one grade and I was put into kindergarten early," Tony said looking down at his pants trying to cover the boner with his hands. That didn't work out so well.

"And how old is he? Like, in his 20's? Too old for you. Plus it's illegal." Loki said. She couldn't help but laugh at how Tony was trying to hide the boner. Everything was too perfect.

"He isn't too old, my dad is too old to be dating. Mr. Rogers on the other hand, not old. It could work out. Also does it look like I care if it is legal or not! He might, but I could persuade him," Tony sad thinking of many ways to get close to his teacher.

"Wow. You are determined. And when you say persuasion I get a sinking feeling that you're going to seduce and rape the poor man." Loki said, knowing that Tony might just go that far.

"No I am going to take him on a date, without him knowing it is a date. Maybe try to kiss him, but I know how he would feel about someone trying to rape him. He is probably a virgin anyway," Tony shrugged.

"You think someone as sexy as that is a virgin? I bet he just acts like it. ... Does he even have a girlfriend?" Loki asked, feeling curious about him now.

"I doubt that he is that good of an actor, stumbled trying to recite Shakespeare for the morning announcements," Tony sighed. "I don't think he does have a girlfriend, Bucky never brought it up… I should start eating lunch with them."

"Well good luck with getting your older man." Loki said with a laugh. He loved this whole romance thing, knowing there was a very slim chance of it actually working.

"I will be him and just you watch, I will keep you posted on everything that is happening with it," Tony said as the bell rang.

"Once again, good luck. I doubt it's going to work." Loki said, gathering her stuff and saying, "Well goodbye."

"It will work you non-believer!" Tony yelled as he ran to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this with my friend, but she doesn't have an Ao3 account, but we do share a tumblr: Drunk-on-lemonade.tumblr.com  
> Also there are some groups of people together when they talk, it tried to move it around a bit to make more sense, but it is just from who wrote what.


End file.
